Not Like Any Other Doctor
by AllHandsLinked
Summary: Kurt is totally up for out of this world experiences with Blaine, but isn't this taking it a bit far? *episode 1*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm not publishing this as a cross over because it is more like glee with the doctor thrown in and, really he can appear anywhere, anytime. (That, and I'm technologically challenged, I didn't do it right and now I don't know how to fix it short of re-publishing everything.) If this bugs you, I'm sorry, but also I'm lazy. And the lazy is winning out, and will be for the foreseeable future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who.**

* * *

So this was Dalton Academy.

It was bigger than he remembered it, and way more menacing.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Kurt jumped with fright, a reflex honed by years at McKinley. As he turn he saw Blaine standing there, looking just as surprised at Kurt's reaction as Kurt was at Blaine's presence.

"Hi." Kurt said nervously fidgeting with the strap of his bag. Why did Blaine have to look so tempting and kind and comfortable?_ Comfortable_? Where did Kurt get that from? It wasn't like Blaine was a sofa...

But if he was Kurt would totally curl up on him.

"Hey." Damnit! Kurt should have said that. 'Hey' was way cooler than just plain old 'hi'. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I like your jacket."He said as the corner of his mouth twitched.

Kurt ran his hands down his uniform, trying to smooth out imagined wrinkles. "HA. Very funny." He should like it. Blaine never wore anything else except his uniform. Ever.

Blaine put on his cheesy 'you know you love me' smile. Kurt blushed; even Blaine's smile knew that Kurt loved him. Was he really that obvious?

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on. I'll show you around," like Kurt could even form thoughts to disagree when Blaine's warm fingers were wrapped so snugly around his.

A few hours later Kurt wasn't so charmed.

"Blaine! Can we take a break? I swear that my legs are going to fall off soon. And as much as I would LOVE to see ANOTHER memorial garden, this bag is heavy. Is there somewhere I could put it?"

Blaine seemed completely thrown off. Of course Kurt could have imagined it because a second later he was being steered towards one of the several imposing buildings.

"You must be tired. I'll show you your room for the time being. It's not too far. Watch your step." With that Kurt was ushered up marble stairs into, yet another, grand hall.

Kurt noted the larger than life paintings, which, if he wasn't mistaken, were Rococo, and the sober marble busts of prestigious looking men, which Kurt had a sudden urge to draw fake moustaches on for some inexplicable reason.

On the third floor Blaine whips the two of them around a corner and stops fast. Kurt is hard pressed to keep from running into him, and pressing his chest against his broad back and that was without all the forward momentum now acting on him.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbles insincerely while his hands press against the older boy's blazer.

Blaine flashes him a smile, opens the door with a flourish and steps aside to let Kurt into the room first.

It was a single room and well furnished, for a dorm, but what Kurt first noticed was the large window that coved most of the back wall. Kurt dropped his bag and walked towards the window transfixed.

Below the window was a charming court-yard with a few boys hanging around in the sunshine before their next class and a large fountain surrounded by grass. It was so serene, and all his now, this view, this new bully-free life. Everything seemed so beautiful to Kurt right at that moment. He felt his eyes fill with all the unshed tears, all the pain that he had been hanging on to. And then he let it all go, washed away as the tears ran down his face.

Without making a sound Blaine closed the door and had come to stand beside Kurt, so close that they were almost brushing shoulders.

"Stunning," was all Blaine said. Kurt scrubbed at his eyes, erasing the tears so that Blaine would see him crying.

Blaine turned to face him and reach out a hand to take the hand that Kurt was using to erase the tears. Blaine tugged on it, turning Kurt too so that they were face to face.

And a very handsome face it was.

"You know Kurt, it was not that long ago I was in your shoes" Kurt looks down at the regulation shoes with a worried look on his face. Then back to Blaine. "Not literally" Blaine rolled his sparkling hazel eyes and moved an inch closer. "I meant being new here, it's hard." Blaine looked up at him through dark lashes, voiced filled with soft sympathy. "Sometimes I still feel like the new kid."

"Really? You look so... at home with the other Warblers." Kurt could smell the gel Blaine used, minty and musky at the same time, and could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I'm getting there. And you will too. In a month's time you will fit in just like the rest of us."

"Promise?" _._

"Yes Kurt, I do." Kurt was breathless and Blaine leaned closer still. Testing. Tempting. "Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed.

This was going to happen. Kurt could feel the inevitable tingle in his lips as Blaine's eyes came to rest on them. They were almost itchy; Kurt bit the inside of his lip trying to relieve some of the soft ache.

Blaine was going to kiss him. Kurt shivered.

Blaine leaned in closer and Kurt could hear the stead rhythm of the other boys breath and the whirling of his-

Wait, what, whirling?

Kurt's eyes shifted to the left slightly; out of the window he caught sight of a strange blue box. But then it disappeared. Did he dream it?

Nope. There it was again.

Blaine pulled away, trying to follow Kurt's gaze out the window.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Just wait," Kurt looked back out the window. "Give me a minute?" There was now a man getting out of the box. He was so confused.

"Kurt. Please stay." But I was too late Kurt was already out the door.

* * *

Dalton was not McKinley, but come on. This MUST be out of the ordinary. Kurt rushed out of the dorm he had to get a closer look. Down the stairs he swept, to the down stairs hallway that was now filled with students.

There he saw the strange man from the blue box was walking down the hall dressed in a pin stripped suit and a brown trench coat. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Not only was the man dressed oddly, but he was doing the strangest thing. He kept going to random people as they walked, putting one hand through their hair, stretching it as far up as it would go and shining a blue light into the roots of their hair with the other one. He then proceeded to peer into their hair before moving on. The oddest part of the whole thing was that the other Dalton students didn't seem to notice.

Fascinated, Kurt watched the man approach him and shine the light on his scalp-

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" he snapped. No one touched his hair. Ever. Except for maybe Blaine. But that was it.

"Kurt! Sorry I didn't notice you under that hair! How are you! I finally got the Jumdells under control! All it took was some of the hand lotion you gave me! Go figure! Made 'em soft as kittens again!"This man was far too chipper, not to mention confusing. "So, what are you doing in a place like this?"

* * *

**A/N: Rococo? Get it? I'm being artistically symbolic. No? *long suffering sigh*... oh well.**

**There also may have been a song I was listening to that typed itself into the story. (I don't own it either)**

**If you have any suggestions or things you think I should put in. Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who.

* * *

"Sorry, who are you?"

The man looked confused. "I'm The Doctor." As if that explained anything! "No?" Kurt shook his head. "Sorry my life sometimes doesn't happen in the right order, one of the hazards of traveling through time and space, that and the chapped lips." This 'doctor' took a minute to contemplate this issue before snapping back to the matter at hand. "Let's just say, I am a friend. Weeeeell," he scoffed. "I will be."

Traveling through time? Ya. Right. Kurt opened his mouth again to for a witty retort when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Kurt spun and there was Blaine, head tilted to one side, eyebrow raised.

"So, you left me all alone in your room to come and stand in the middle of the hallway and talk to yourself?" Blaine didn't look hurt, just a bit bewildered. There was a lot of that going around it seemed.

"No! I'm talking to the doctor. He is right there-" Kurt turned around and pointed at a now vacant spot behind him.

"That doesn't look like any kind of doctor to me."

"You know, you think your funny, but you are not, Mr. Anderson." Blaine smirked at the pseudo disgruntled look on Kurt's face.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your first class so that you don't get distracted by any imaginary Doctors again." Blaine took his hand again, like nothing out of the ordinary happened and lead him down the winding corridors.

* * *

Kurt tried really hard to pay full attention to the teachers. He really did. It's not like they were too boring. In fact, the material was fairly interesting, even if the student's arguments sounded as if they were copied straight out of the textbook.

No it was Blaine, he insisted on walking Kurt to all his classes for the rest of the day, holding hands.

And sometimes, well sometimes he would look at Kurt's lips when Kurt blushed as if they were something delectable. It was enough to drive any horny teenager to distraction.

So it wasn't the teacher's fault that they couldn't keep his attention. So by the time he got to history class he barley even nodded to the teacher and slipped into a comfortable day dream.

But fate wasn't kind enough to leave him alone. "Kurt, see me after class." The teacher said as the bell went signalling the end of the day's lessons.

Kurt approached the front of the room with trepidation as the rest of the boys filed out. Was he going to be kicked out already? He hadn't even lasted a full day.

Kurt waited patiently for the teacher to finish wiping "Origins of Medieval Europe" off the black board.

"You really should be paying more attention on your first day."

"Sorry sir, I-" but he was cut off when the teacher turned around with a large smile.

"Surprise!"

"Doctor?"

"Why in Gaga's name are you wearing that hideous moustache!"

The Doctor stoked the facial hair lovingly. "What you don't like it?"

"No one outside of World Beard and Moustache Championships actually likes moustaches."

"What about the French? A great people, they **know** how to party with a banana. Funny story actually..."The doctor caught a stern look from Kurt, "but one for another time perhaps."

"Since you are not a real teacher I'm going to leave now. Good luck with the thing on your face."

"Wait! Kurt, I need your help. I'm working on a case. It's a two person job and I have as of recently been lacking an assistant."

"What happened to your last one?"

The Doctor's face turned dark, with a sadness that seemed to dampen the light in the room. His words were forcibly casual. "She left me. She is with her family now, far away."

"well you should go get her with you _time and space traveling ability_." Kurt regretted the snarky remarks as he saw anger flash in the man's eyes. Moustache or no, he looked very dangerous indeed.

"That's not an option."

"Oh." Kurt gulped.

"At least you admitted to my 'time and space traveling abilities'." As if a switched had been flipped the doctor returned to normal, well as normal as a man who though he could time travel could be."

"Oh yes, with one twirl of your moustache I'm sure you shift dimensions."

"Not quite."The doctor almost bounced, as if he were a child. "I've got a spaceship. Do you want to see it?"

"Will it get me out of detention?" Kurt calling after The Doctor as he strolled out of the room.

"Ha. I rather like you. You're funny." The doctor called from over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Pip, pip! The TARDIS waits for no man."

"The What?"

* * *

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor said with a flourish.

"This funny blue box? I saw you getting out of it this morning!"

"Ah, a sharp one you are." The Doctor said with no hint of insincerity. Kurt blushed at the compliment. "It stands for time and relative dimension in space," he paused. "Machine." He finished lamely. "Accept without the machine, because TARDISM would just sound wrong. And slightly offensive. Care to take a look inside?" The doctor's eyes twinkled as if with an inside joke.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped through the door. It's not like his day could get any weirder right?

Wrong.

From the outside the TARDIS looked about two meters wide and two deep, but when Kurt stepped inside it was as vast as any of the rooms in Dalton, but with much less marble.

The main room was circular and had a consol in the middle of it with numerous odd looking levers and buttons. Kurt walked up the ramp and put his hand on the railing to steady himself.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor said after a beat.

"It needs redecorating." The Doctor looked disappointed at Kurt's apparent nonchalance on the subject of the impossibilities before him.

"So do you believe me now?"

"Either that or I'm dreaming. So I may as well go along with, this." Kurt gave a twirl of his hand indicating the general craziness around them. "What do you need my help to do exactly? Before I agree to anything."

"I've been tracking this parasite for a while. It got out of the prison block on Nylot 4 a while ago. They are employed there to keep the prisoners in line."

"Sounds lovely."

"It is actually!" The Doctor replied enthused, not picking up on Kurt's sarcasm. "This creature actually lives off the spark of human creativity and drinks in all the wild emotions that a person feels." The Doctor was so caught up in his words and in the passion of the subject that he started passing the TARDIS. "In short, it consumes that passion, that vibrancy that is brilliant in you humans."

"Wait us humans? You mean you're not...?"

"Oh come on Kurt!" the Doctor gestures around, "a time and space traversing machine? I'm not human, keep up." Kurt gestured for him to continue. "The parasite gets into a host, sucks them dry and then moves on, leaving the former victim devoid of all the creative juice. This, however handy it is to keep people in line, is not so healthy for the average population."

"So, let me get this straight, they are not creative? At all?" Kurt prompted the doctor.

"It's more than that, they are so completely drained of everything that could make them unique that they can't actually see anything if it is too far outside the social norm. A sort of self-imposed blindness to make them not realize the trauma they've been through." The Doctor perched on the edge of the console facing Kurt.

"So how do we find this thing?"

The doctor smiled. "Well my preliminary research shows that about maybe twenty of the kids in the school have been affected by it. There should be an orderly pattern to the people that it has chosen. A rhythm but I can't seem to find it. If we can figure out the pattern then we will be able to find the current host. If we can find him, then we can use the oil it excretes out of its hair glands to create a kind of antidote to the residue that is left over from the inhabitation." The Doctor took a breath and turned to Kurt. This is where you come in. Whoever is the current host id is the key. I need someone on the inside to find him, and get the oil sample from his hair."

"That sounds easy enough. But how do I know it's him?"

"Well he will be like the others who have been drained, but to a lesser degree because the parasite will not have finished with him yet. Some tell tale signs are side stepping to music..."

"Oh My Lady Gaga. The Warblers."

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue, but i thought i should at least post this much more, as it starts to get interesting here. I certainly wouldn't have with out the generous reviews i got so thats you guys! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay kids, things get steamy, but i don't think its enough to warrant a ratings change. If you disagree feel free to message me and i will change it.**

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Kurt held his hand to his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Exactly. I found that all the warblers have been infected. I think the actions of one Blaine Anderson are currently being controlled by the thing. And that it has been passing itself on through the Warblers for quite some time now, probably through close bodily contact... "

"It's not that, I'm late for practice! I have to go!" Kurt hitched the bag he was carrying over his shoulder unnecessarily, and barrelled out of the TARDIS as fast as he could.

* * *

Kurt fidgeted in his seat, mind a million miles away. He stole sideways glances at Blaine. He hadn't returned them, but sometimes the corners of his mouth would lift slightly in a sort of repressed smile. As if he caught Kurt at his staring and didn't really mind. This never failed to make Kurt blush, but it was't enough to make him stop looking. Was Blaine what the Doctor had said? Was he being controlled by another living organism?

"We will now have our newest member sing us a solo for a spot at Regional's."

The words made Kurt jump out of his chair slightly. He had forgotten Blaine had asked him to do a solo for the group earlier in the day. Or the Skype call to Rachel Barry to ask what he should sing at lunch this afternoon. At least he knew this one like the back of his hand.

"It won't be easy..." ok it was not going to be easy if Blaine kept looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "When I try to explain how I feel..." Why had Kurt Never noticed that all the Warblers were eerily still? It was like they had a just frozen in place when Kurt started singing this song. _Maybe it is just too original for them..._ The warbler just stared at him with a slightly glazed look in their eyes.

_Ok this is officially too creepy for words_. Kurt walked to the window and looked out, trying to clam himself. This was way better; Kurt didn't have to look at either sexy Blaine or the creepy Warblers.

"Couldn't stay on my life down at heel..." Did Kurt just see Thad and Wes moving slightly? That was even creepier, in the context of the other frozen boys in the room.

"Looking out of the window..." Ok, so he was being a scaredy-cat, but he had to face them at some point. And if this 'Doctor' was right, they wouldn't notice him acting oddly anyway. _Here goes nothing_. "So I chose freedom..." Kurt turned. _That wasn't so bad. _He couldn't even see most of their eyes follow him as he moved around the room.

Except Blaine's. Oh. His eyes were captivating. And so loving and accepting... or was it just an alien life from in Blaine trying to trick him into being his next food source.

Did Kurt really care?

_Yes_

"Don't cry for me Argentina!" Maybe he could test this theory, if the doctor was right they would ignore any irregular behaviour, so if Kurt acted out of the norm and pretended to be Evita, would anyone notice?

"Don't keep your distance." The small smile from Blaine was all the Courage he needed.

"Don't cry for me Argentina!" Kurt raised his hands on this line, trying for some theatricality that would certainly shock the group of teenage boys.

But the only reaction he got was Blaine briefly motioning his hand down. The rest of the boys stayed perfectly in place. Not a budge.

Kurt decided he wasn't trying hard enough. And that NO ONE could be unmoved by _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_. So he decided to throw his whole soul into it.

"My mad existence..." They were going to react. They had to. Or else. Or else...

_What if the boy I love is inhabited by an alien?_

What if that was the only reason he gave Kurt the time of day?

"There is nothing more I can think of to say to you..." Why did Blaine have to look at him like that? Kurt had to get away.

_Back to the window I go... _"But all you have to do..." He could face them. He could show them originality. In one last desperate attempt to make the Warblers react Kurt added a flourish to the last line.

"TRUUUUUUUUE!" Blaine closed his eyes, and the rest started clapping politely, as if nothing odd had happened at all. Was it odd that they were all clapping in sync? Was Kurt odd for wanting to jump up on the back of the couch and yell at them all to wake up?

"Thank you Kurt," Wes said standing and straightening his jacket. "We will take that into consideration, but now gentlemen, into positions please. We are going to run through the choreography for _Hey, Soul Sister_ again."

Kurt felt like tearing his hair out. He was so sick of the stupid side-stepping!

* * *

Kurt didn't want another day like this. He was pretty sure those 'dance' moves Wes and David made them practice were actually forms of punishments sent to him for not being bullied at this school.

A gentle knock sounded at his door, Kurt would have usually gotten up to answer it but he had just made peace with his pounding headache and was therefore unwilling to move.

"Come in..." he mumbled into his pillow. The knocking just repeated again louder. "I said come in!" Kurt raised his head and almost shouted.

Kurt lowered his head again as he heard the door swing open and the footsteps approaching his bed.

Kurt couldn't decide if he desperately wanted it to be Blaine or if he desperately wanted it to be anyone else but Blaine. Kurt shut his eyes tight and knew that whoever it was, he would be disappointed.

He felt the presence seat itself beside his bed, so that their faces would be level. Kurt turned his head, but didn't open his eyes. No one spoke for an exceptionally long moment. And then...

"You didn't seem so well in practice today? Are you ok?" It was Blaine. It was his voice, warm and with the slightest hint of a growl to it that made Kurt shiver with delight.

Kurt couldn't resist the temptation anymore and opened his eyes to see the hazel ones that he had grown so fond of in such a short time.

Kurt stopped himself from saying; 'it's just a headache and I think you might be an alien, and I also think I might be in love with you anyway,' sounded too melodramatic, even for Kurt.

"It's just a headache." Well at least he was being half truthful.

Blaine raised one hand tentatively, once again testing to see if Kurt would let him inside his boundaries. Kurt in all honesty was too stunned to move. Blaine's fingertips rested gently on Kurt's temple and brushed back through his hair.

The feeling was eclectic. Kurt's eyes drooped in pleasure at the simple caress. He sucked in his lip and bit it, trying to keep from making an involuntary noise.

"It's no wonder, you look tense." Blaine commented. Kurt raised an eyebrow. How could he not be tense with the hottest boy in the history of the world sitting there touching him like that? "Here, let me rub your shoulders."

Before Kurt could protest Blaine was sitting on the bed beside him Kurt's blazer was already off his arms and onto the back of his nearby desk chair. And then Blaine's soothing hands were digging deep into the knots in his shoulders. His thumbs pressing down hard on either side of his spine near Kurt's neck, as the rest of Blaine's hand contracted on Kurt's shoulder muscles, working all the stiffness away. Blaine then ran his knuckles down the two sides of Kurt's spine, stopping to pay special attention to Kurt's shoulder blades on their way down.

When Blaine's hands reached Kurt's lower back Blaine shifted his position, kneeling on the bed to get more leverage to work at his task.

Kurt moaned his appreciation as he felt himself so relaxed he could barely think. Not that he wanted to think. Thinking was over rated. Thinking about thing like the mystery of the Doctor and his aliens.

Shoot. When had Blaine gotten so close to him?

Kurt flipped over onto his side, hi back facing the wall and Blaine between him and his way out. Blocking his way out with smouldering eyes and swollen lips.

"Kurt," his name slipped like a breath from Blaine's lips. Kurt shivered again, even though he was feeling very much over heated. Blaine leaned over him sliding his legs down the bed so that they came to rest beside Kurt's.

"Yeah?" Kurt had a flash of the Doctor reminding him that the parasite changes hosts by close body contact. Like kissing, like what Blaine was going to do to him now.

But as Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Ill admit it, im evil and i like cliff hangers. And I'm sorry this took so long. It was really hard to come up with the second half of that scene. If you are looking for something to read in the meantime there are other glee-Doctor who cross overs and i know e.d. paige is writing another Klaine one. **

**I'd love to hear from all of you! I especially loved it when some of you told me your favorite lines, it always makes my day. Until next time, KEEP CALM AND KLAINE ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who. *this didn't publish properly the first time is i'm trying again***

* * *

They were so close, finally. Kurt was going to have his first kiss with Blaine and this time there was no TARDIS to interrupt them

Kurt ran his hand thought the back of Blaine's hair. Pulling him down to touch Kurt's lips until Blaine when stiff and fell off the bed.

"Move Kurt!" yelled the doctor from the doorway holding a silver metal object in his hand with a blur light at the end of it.

Kurt's senses returned to him and he jumped off the bed and past Blaine, who was lifting himself off the floor. Kurt hid behind the Doctor, not wanting to be in the fight, but also not wanting to miss out if he was needed.

Blaine was facing off with the Doctor a snarl on Blaine's handsome face.

"Okay, now we are going to run Kurt, come on." The doctor's calm voice belied the seriousness of the danger they were in.

The doctor turned and took Kurt's hand as they ran through the halls of Dalton, which seemed oddly familiar to Kurt. Except last time it was Blaine's hand.

At the thought Kurt looked behind him to see that Blaine was indeed chasing them, and calling other warblers to the chase as well.

"This is the second time I've been to a school and yet still no happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ring tones."

"You should visit my old high school. It's like a walking cliché."Kurt checked behind them again. "Ummm... faster might be good right now." Kurt called to the Doctor.

"We're almost there!" and with that they were spilling thought he doors to the courtyard. And then they were there faster than Kurt could have hoped, locked inside the safety of the TARDIS.

"Did you get the sample?" the Doctor seemed way too cheerful for a man that had been chased by an angry mob.

"Sample?"

"Of Blaine's hair."

Kurt looked down at the hand that had a few minutes before been firmly embedded in Blaine's hair, and held it out tentatively to the doctor.

"Right," the Doctor took a piece of paper and wiped it on Kurt's hand before inserting it to the control center of the TRADIS. "Now we just need to get into the school without them seeing us and distribute this antidote when it is ready."

"We have to go back? _Out there_? Can't you just move us somewhere else, like a tropical getaway?"

"We can't just run away Kurt! Well, not forever." The doctor thinking back to their escape not five minutes ago.

"But they will see us, and kill us, and you don't even have a uniform to blend in with the crowd."Kurt watched as the doctor started walking aimlessly around the TARDIS

"Think, think, think, think, think," the doctor paused in his pacing. "No. Kurt, we don't have to blend_ in_. We have to blend _out_."

"You know half the time I think you say things just because you like the sound of words."Kurt placed one hand on his hip in impatience.

"No, we have to blend out, make them not see us..." the doctor approached him, eyes almost popping out of their sockets in excitement.

"...By being wildly fabulous?" Kurt smiled as he caught on to the Doctors plan. "Sure I can do that, _if_ I had a mall and a credit card. But unless this thing actually works... I don't see that happening in the near future anytime soon."

The doctor smiled back wonkily, his hands plunging into his pockets, and his head bobbing slightly with immense self-satisfaction. "I've got something better. This way." With his head he indicated the other side of the TARDIS and began to walk in that direction.

"Better than a mall?" Kurt asked with doubt heavy in is voice, yet still following close behind the Doctor.

"Better than a mall," the Doctor confirmed, as he swung a door open and stood back to let Kurt enter first.

It was better than a mall.

Kurt's jaw dropped at the stories of racks piled upon racks that filled a room much longer than any football field. There were colours and styles and textures to dazzle even Kurt's exotic taste.

Kurt felt the need to check for drool on his chin. What he could do with THIS wardrobe! All the outfits he could put together. If only it was organized. Kurt could see dresses hanging next to sport coats, and what seemed to be alien apparel. Kurt shuttered to think of the task of finding any one specific thing in this place.

"What is that?" Kurt said in horror, pointing at an item on a nearby shelf.

"A fez hat, they are cool."

"In what universe?"

"Well, Lexion 3 certainly has a thing for them. In fact when I was last there..."

"Wrong expression sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

"Ooh! Look at this, I remember this! It was from that time on the Metiath." Kurt got a brief look at the jacket covered in what looked to be shiny yellow canary feathers; and then the doctor had placed it back on a random rack and moved on.

An hour later Kurt couldn't even see the Doctor anymore, instead all he saw was a whirlwind moving through the other side of the room, tossing cloths left and right.

Kurt concentrated on his wardrobe and left the Doctor to his mad wanderings. Kurt had decided to go with a Mad-Hatter theme; a purple two-toned striped tailcoat, a lime green top hat with a purple belt around the rim and silver sequined tights. That with his white Dalton undershirt should be perfect. Now of he could only find some lace up combat boots he would be set.

"How do I look?" The doctor presented himself to Kurt suddenly. He was wearing plaid pants, a multi coloured scarf, a horrible yellow sweater with red question marks on it and...

"A stick of celery? Who looks at an outfit and thinks... this needs more _vegetable_?" Kurt's eyes opened wide with horror, "and is that a purple cape? It's like you through together elements of ten different outfits with no regard how they would mesh as a whole."

"Well if that's how you feel. You know, not a lot of men can pull off a decorative vegetable!" The doctor turned on his green clad heel and marched to the door, "...and I'm wearing the FEZ!"

Kurt followed him out, replacing all the tacky accessories on the front shelf with a selection of acceptable bow-ties, maybe the Doctor would take the hint next time the he went to go get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: next, the battle begins! Muhahaha. I felt like this chapter was too short, so i decided to give it to you guys today as well. There is at least one more chapter. Hugs for all those who reviewed the last chapter. You Rock my socks (this also applies to those who review that chapter after I have written this.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who.

* * *

It was positively weird to not be noticed walking through the hall. He had been nervous at the Doctor's 'blending out' plan until he had bumped into Thad who hadn't even acknowledged him. Now he was confidently putting the finishing touches on the sprinkler system he and the Doctor had hooked up in the Warbler's meeting room.

Kurt had never thought that learning how to use a wrench would be so useful. He would have to remember to thank his dad when he got home.

"Kurt? Is that you? Why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing?"

Kurt turned carefully on the ladder. Blaine looked up at him.

The Doctor said that the bug that Blaine was carrying in his head caused memory loss as it grew, but how could he be sure this wasn't an act? Could he trust Blaine with his life? He looked down at the Blaine boy who was holding the ladder he was standing on.

Did he really have a choice?

Kurt made his way down carefully testing each rung before shifting his weight onto it. His feet finally touched the ground and he looked at Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hey, sorry things got a bit awkward before you left last night," Blaine moved in closer so that Kurt could feel the body heat coming off him and could smell the same musky mint that he had on his first day. He needed to remind himself not to think of Blaine as the boy who had saved him but as the alien who needed to be fought.

_Please don't let us have to kill Blaine too,_ Kurt hoped.

"...so I was thinking," had Blaine been talking this entire time? Kurt couldn't remember. "We could go upstairs and finish what we started last night." Kurt tried to be fearful of the faint growl that crept into Blaine's voice.

"I don't think so, Blaine," Blaine frowned suspiciously. "I mean, I would love to, but the meeting starts soon, and if we miss it Wes might have a fit."

"He wouldn't mind. Trust me." Kurt fidgeted as the rest of the warblers straggled into the room. But where was Wes? He was never late. Ever.

"No. I really shouldn't." Kurt could see Blaine getting more agitated at his refusal. The rest of the boys in the room didn't notice them or their intense conversation. They simply walked by as was expected and sat on the couches without talking to each other.

"Why not, Kurt?" Kurt shivered and Blaine's hand wrapped itself around Kurt, pulling him closer. Blaine's voice was still soft. "Don't you want to kiss me?" Kurt's pupils dilated with a rush of lust. Blaine placed one finger on his chin and tilted it down to meet Blaine's lips.

His lips were soft and warm and Kurt could feel himself melting into the kiss with ease. And then something poked at him.

Kurt opened his eyes and to his horror found a thick white tentacle poking out of Blaine's left nostril. Kurt's mouth opened in horror and another tentacle poked between Kurt's lips. Kurt could see even more tentacles appearing from his ears. All of them were covered in the same slick, shiny substance that was coating Blaine's hair.

Kurt stumbled away from the tentacles reaching for his face, only to be caught by Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, duck!" Kurt instinctively curled into a ball at the Doctor's order. A book flew through the air. Blaine caught it easily, dropping Kurt to the floor and laughing.

"What are you doing here?" it demanded of the Doctor. "Why do you disturb us again?" It was not moving away from Kurt and towards the Doctor.

Kurt looked up to see all the other Warblers were staring straight at the Doctor as well, their headscocked to the left.

"You don't belong here." Kurt prayed that the Doctor could keep its attention as he squirmed on his belly towards the wall.

"Maybe. But this place is so much more interesting than our dreary home world." The thing no longer spoke with Blaine's voice but a high pitch whine that did not seem to originate from any one point.

"I've come to take back there."

"No, thank you." Finally at the wall, Kurt stood and lunged for the fire alarm.

All at once three different sprinklers in the room went off. From them rained down the antidote that the Doctor had prepared. Kurt watched it drench the motionless group. One by one they all went limp and slumped over.

But Blaine wasn't one of them

The tentacles had retracted but the he was still standing.

"What did you do?" the thing yowled. It struggled and convulsed, fighting the serum seeping into its skin.

"Why isn't he like the others?" Kurt called to the Doctor over the thing's cries.

"It's old, strong. We need to lure it out. But how?" The Doctor ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

Kurt pushed himself off the wall. He grabbed Blaine's face and with all his strength kissed him.

Tentacles erupted out of Blaine as the thing screamed inside of him. The noise shattered all the glass windows and Kurt's world went black.

* * *

Kurt woke to the strange soft lighting of the TARDIS. He pushed against the couch he had been laying on until he had a clear view of the room. Sure enough the Doctor was there fiddling with some knob or other.

"The Warblers? Are they alive?" Kurt asked with trepidation.

"Oh yes. There're fine."

"And Blaine?" This question was more hesitant still.

"I got this little beauty out of him!" The Doctor reached down and retrieved a jar, which Kurt pointedly did not look at too closely. "Blaine will have a headache but should recover-"

"The antidote worked?" Kurt cut the Doctor off.

"It is working. But it takes time, Kurt. They should be getting back to normal by Christmas. In fact, I checked up on you near Valentine's Day and you all seemed much better. Well, Wes will be a little up-tight, but I can see how we can help that. He and Thad didn't get the full extent of the treatment. So it will take longer for them to recover."

Kurt leapt off of the couch, his jacket and hat discarded. "I have to go!"

The Doctor paused. Where would that boy want to go so urgently? Surely not...

"Wait! Kurt! You should know-!" The Doctor yelled. But Kurt was already running back into the doors of the school.

* * *

"Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as he tore through the door way.

Blaine turned and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Guess what i finally got a beta reader! So a massive hug to pineappletop92 for her great work! (all mistakes are my own)**

**And OMG the Doctor was in Silly Love Songs! This made me laugh so hard! **

**Thank you for all your kind words in your reviews. This is the last full chapter. There might be an epilogue coming if you guys want me to write it. There may also be more stories to come in this verse, but they wont be for a while! **

**I had so much fun writing these with you. I hope you had fun reading it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Doctor Who

* * *

Kurt stood in the doorway, his heart so tight with emotion that he couldn't breathe, the words caught in his throat. He found the boy he loved safe, but he couldn't remember Kurt. All he had done to keep Blaine safe and this is what he got. Kurt's nails dug into his palm and the corners of his eyes started to blur. And Blaine just stood there, as if nothing was wrong.

"Kurt, who is that man behind you?" Blaine looked him in the eyes and smiled deeper, warmer.

"I'm the Doctor." A voice came from behind Kurt.

"What type of doctor?" Blaine eyed Kurt with worry.

"Oh no! I'm not that kind of doctor. Not like any other doctor, really."This just seemed to confuse Blaine more. He shook his head and looked back to Kurt.

"And Kurt, why are you wearing a Dalton uniform? You know you don't have to pretend to spy on us. You are more than welcome to visit me anytime." Blaine's eyes were cloudy and confused.

"I transferred here today." Kurt said slowly, trying to blink away the tears forming on his eyes. Blaine didn't remember their morning together. The walk through the grounds or the almost kiss...

"What happened?" Blaine's eyebrows shot together. The concern on his face nearly undid Kurt on the spot. It wasn't like Blaine had ever loved him. It was just an evil alien out to enslave him, but... for a while there it felt like he had.

"I can't... oh god." All at once it was too much for Kurt, all this emotion.

"Kurt, wait! Did I do something wrong?" Blaine called after him but Kurt was already gone.

* * *

The Doctor squinted into the sunlight until he found Kurt sitting by the edge of a fountain with a large statue on it.

"You know you shouldn't make a habit of that." The Doctor stood beside Kurt.

"Of what?"

"Running away while people are trying to tell you things."

Kurt didn't answer, just wiped the tears from his eyes. "He doesn't remember what happened."

"Yes."

"Is it for forever?"

The Doctor let out a giant sigh. "I don't know, Kurt. His mind has blocked out a lot of the trauma that the parasite in his brain cause. He might never remember. He might remember tomorrow. But do you really want him to? Think of the things he did. The remorse could cripple him."

"It wasn't him! He would never hurt anyone!"

"Which just makes the situation worse. The innocent always feel the most guilty. He will remember if he can, when he can."

Kurt thought about this for a moment. "Can I come with you, in your TARDIS? I can't stay here to see..." Kurt choked.

"No," the Doctor said gently. "Not this time. They need you here to show them the way. To heal them. You have to be strong for them, for Blaine." Kurt nodded slowly taking it in.

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on that." The Doctor tilted his head towards the statue of an angel covering its eyes that was looming over them.

"What? Why?" Kurt turned back to look at the Doctor, but he and his TARDIS were already vanished.

Behind him the statue of the angel peeked out of its fingers and smiled.

* * *

A/N: so that is all kiddies! I will be writing another one of the doctor who but it will be set as a separate fic, but the story will continue from this one. I got some great ideas from my great readers and even thought up some on my own!

Also, Darren Criss said 'Huzzah' in an interview for music cares. He is too perfect. Just sayin'.

Thanks to the best beta ever pineappletop92, you make me sound smart! And it is for her that i put the Angel in the end ;)

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they make me squeal like an infant.


End file.
